


Little Red and the Wolf

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora had first seen her when she was walking through the woods one day donning a red leather jacket and a matching pair of heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge one of Mating Games: fairytales. It started out red riding hood but became a beauty and the beast story. I honestly didn't think anyone would like it, but because I got a few good comments I am posting it.

Cora had first seen her when she was walking through the woods one day donning a red leather jacket and a matching pair of heels. She had someone at her side, so Cora watched from a distance, immediately drawn to the women, the wolf inside of her howling at the mere sight. She learned her name was Lydia, and often listened in on the conversations she held with her friends.

She saw the woman more and more as the days passed. She was always with someone, until one day she wasn’t.

“I know you’re out there,” The woman said, stopping suddenly and looking over her shoulder. “You can come out, you know.”

“If I come out, you might be frightened,” Cora said, remembering the horrid fire and the curse laid upon her and what remained of her family.

“You don’t know that. Come out and let me see you.”

Cora hesitated before walking into view. Lydia’s eyes went wide for a moment before she was walking forward and touching Cora’s cheek. Her thumb gently caressed her deformed face. “I’ve seen you before,” She said softly. “Cora. Cora Hale.”

Cora turned her head away. “You should be scared.”

“But I’m not,” Lydia replied. “You don’t look as bad as some of the other things I’ve seen.” Lydia’s hand fell to Cora’s shoulder and she smiled. “Are you hungry?” Lydia didn’t give her a chance to answer when she took Cora’s hand and started to drag her away.

“How’d it happen?” Lydia asked one day as her and Cora were walking through the preserve. It had been weeks since they officially met and gone out for lunch.

“My uncle pissed off a very powerful witch,” Cora answered. “and they cursed him and what remained of us.”

Lydia took a sip of her mocha, thinking for a moment before speaking again. “How do you break it?”

“We have to find someone who loves us,” Cora said. “Someone who doesn’t see us as monsters.”

“I don’t think you’re a monster.”

Cora looked over and smiled. “No, you don’t.”

Lydia reached out and took the wolf’s hand. “Will you come back to my house with me?”

Cora blinked a couple of times before nodding. When they got back to Lydia’s, there weren’t any other cars in the driveway, meaning they would be alone for a while. Lydia led her up to her bedroom and closed the door before sitting down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. “You can sleep here tonight,” Lydia said. “I’m sure anything will be better than that shack you and your brother share.”

“You don’t want me to take the guest room?” Cora asked, hesitantly taking a seat on the bed.

Lydia shook her head and crawled into Cora’s lap, softly kissing the wolf. “No, I want you here but only if you want to be here,” She said, running her hands down Cora’s chest. She grabbed the end of Cora’s shirt and pushed it up slightly, waiting for an answer.

“I want to be here.”

Lydia smiled and pulled Cora’s shirt off before pulling off her own. She leaned back in and kissed Cora again, taking the wolf’s hands and placing them on her hips. Cora seemed very hesitant at first, but she slid her hands down and cupped Lydia’s butt, pulling her closer and kissing her back.

Cora’s hands slid back up a few seconds later to undo the lace red bra Lydia was wearing. She got it off and tossed it aside, before fondling the woman’s breasts breaking their kiss to lean down and suck on one of the nipples.

Lydia gasped, arching her back and slipping a hand between her legs. Cora’s hand followed seconds later, rubbing against Lydia’s clit making her moan and tremble, thrusting against Cora’s hand.

Lydia pulled her hand away, pushing it down Cora’s pants. The wolf nearly howled as she was pleasured, faulting a bit in her own movement for a few seconds. She tangled the fingers of one hand in Lydia’s hair and kissed her again and again, feeling a heat pooling in her belly. Just a few more strokes and she was shouting out Lydia’s name, Lydia following only seconds later.

The two girls fell against the bed, gasping for breath. When Lydia opened her eyes, she smiled and ran her fingers down Cora’s human face. “I think the curse has been lifted.” She pulled Cora in for another kiss. “Who thought I’d end up princess charming?”


End file.
